Performance Tip - Fusion
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-02 DX Starter Spriggan Spread Fusion on July 18th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Spryzen & Odax Dual Pack. Description Fusion features a plastic flat tip with a small diameter and a small protrusion in the center, akin to Flat Sharp from Metal Fight Beyblade, and sits at the standard height. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter "F" for easy differentiation from other Drivers. When launched parallel to the stadium, Fusion will spin on the protrusion, creating a stable, Stamina-conserving spin. When knocked off balance by the opponent or launched at an angle, the flat tip will contact the stadium floor and create a movement pattern with the same speed as Accel before returning to balancing on the protrusion. However the aggressive movement is unreliable as the protrusion can slow a Fusion Combination down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely. Furthermore, the small size of the protrusion means that when a Fusion Combination slows down and lists, contact will be made with the flat base, severely reducing Stamina. Overall Due to the center protrusion, Fusion is inconsistent in Attack and due to the flat base, Fusion is inconsistent in Stamina as well. As such, Fusion is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-02 Spriggan Spread Fusion (red) * B-07 Kerbeus Wing Fusion (orange) * B-15 Random Booster Vol. 1 Trident Heavy Claw - 05: Valkyrie Central Fusion (glitter orange-red) * B-18 Beyblade VS Battle Set - Spriggan Spread Fusion (red) * B-21 Beyblade Custom Set Attack & Balance - Deathscyther Wing Fusion (pink) * B-24 Random Booster Vol. 2 Evil-eye Wing Needle - 07: Odin Oval Fusion (glitter red) * B-30 Spriggan Spread Fusion Entry Package - Spriggan Spread Fusion (red) * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 08: Driger Slash Heavy Fusion * B-67 Random Booster Vol. 5 Gigant Gaia.Q.F - 01: Gigant Gaia Quarter Fusion * B-00 Spriggan Spread Fusion (wbba. Limited Ver.) * B-00 Fusion (Gold Ver.) (Gold Driver Ticket Campaign) * B-00 Fusion (Red Ver.) (Red Driver Campaign) * B-00 Driger Slash Heavy Fusion (Darkness Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Driger Slash Heavy Fusion (Gold Ver.) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Driger Slash Heavy Fusion Hasbro * B9493 Spryzen & Odax Dual Pack - Spryzen Spread Fusion * B9504 Kerbeus Wing Fusion * C2358 Gaianon G2 & Doomscizor Dual Pack - Gaianon G2 Quarter Fusion * E2546 Driger S & Dragoon Fighter Dual Pack - Driger Slash Heavy Fusion * E3881 Istros I2 & Gaianon G2 Dual Pack - Gaianon G2 Quarter Fusion Gallery Takara Tomy DriverFusion.png|Fusion (Official Image) Fusion (Gold Ver.).jpg|Fusion (Gold Ver.) Red Driver Campaign.png|Fusion (Red Ver.) Fusion (Darkness Ver).png|Fusion (Darkness Ver.) Fusion (WBBA Limited Ver).png|Fusion (wbba. Limited Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * The Gold Ver. Fusion Performance Tip was obtained through a Gold Driver Ticket Campaign in Japan. By showing a Gold Driver Ticket from the CoroCoro magazine and a receipt of purchased Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this performance tip recolor. * The Red Ver. Fusion Performance Tip was obtainable through a Red Driver Campaign in Japan. By purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro